


I'll Hold It, Just For You

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of Dom!Lance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Lance is some kind of business man idk, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith's thoughts traveled back to before Lance had left, the command he'd been given still fresh in his mind."Drink this, and hold it 'til I'm back. If I find you've made a mess of yourself, or used the toilet, you'll be punished."





	I'll Hold It, Just For You

Keith sighed, raking a shaky hand through his hair. He skimmed his fingers across the taut skin of his lower abdomen, his body flinching away on instinct. His eyes flickered to the bathroom counter where a half empty water bottle was perched, uncapped and abandoned.  
"An hour left until Lance gets back.." He whispered to himself, shifting where he was seated in the bathtub. "He's been gone for two.. and I drank a liter and a half.." He continued to recap out loud, trying to suppress the desperation in his voice, even if there was no one around to hear it. "I should be _pissing myself._ "  
His thoughts traveled back to before his boyfriend had left, the command he'd been given still fresh in his mind.

_"Drink this, and hold it 'til I'm back. If I find you've made a mess of yourself, or used the toilet, you'll be punished."_

Keith shuddered, bringing a hand to his crotch and giving himself a squeeze. His bladder sat heavy in his abdomen, similar to a water balloon. He could feel the urine gathered behind the tip of his cock, begging to be released. It would feel so _good_ just to let it all out-

No, just- no. He couldn't think like that, he had to hold it. Just until Lance got back- he would manage.  
He'd taken every necessary precaution, too. He'd sat himself in the tub so that if he didn't make it, he at least wouldn't make a mess of the couch, or the floor, or the bed; he'd made sure to drink at least the minimum of what he was told- so, even if he did mess up, Lance couldn't get too mad at him, right..?

He whimpered as a wave of desperation washed over him, making him bend at the waist slightly with both hands pressed against his crotch. He bit his lip until his he tasted copper, drawing in a sharp breath as he attempted to regain himself.  
He wanted to do good for Lance- he really, _really_ did- but, at this point, he wasn't so sure that he'd be able to.  
A whole nother hour? Hell, he didn't even know if he could make it through the next fifteen minutes without pissing all over himself.

He was about to reach for his cellphone so he could call Lance and tell him he was losing it, but before he could, he was startled by the sound of the front door- and he'd be lying if the jolt hadn't made him leak.  
Hope bloomed in his chest as he heard Lance's voice ring through the apartment.  
"Keith?" He called, and Keith could hear the small jingle of his keys being set on the counter.  
"In here!" He responded, voice wavering as he clutched his pants desperately. Footsteps could be heard in the hallway, gradually picking up volume until Lance's frame appeared in the doorway. He leaned against the doorframe, a grin splitting across his face at the sight of his desperate, disheveled boyfriend.  
"Y.. You're back kind of early, aren't you?" Keith asked, trying to mask the small trace of joy in his voice at the thought of reaching relief sooner than he'd expected. Lance only nodded in a nonchalant manner.  
"Yeah. They let me leave early and I thought I'd get back to you as soon as I could." He explained, loosening his tie and slipping off his blazer. "You seemed like you'd be eager. Plus, you know how I hate those meetings. They're no fun." He grinned, a cunning tone to his voice- and, fuck- Keith wished he knew what was running through his head.

"Mm.. Yeah I do.." Keith agreed quietly, gulping as he shifted his hips. He also knew how impatient Lance was when he was waiting for something, too- and he'd been waiting to get at a desperate Keith for hours now.

Lance climbed into the bathtub with Keith, straddling the other's hips and leaning forward to capture his lips. He really did waste no time.  
His loosened tie brushed against Keith's knuckles, and- oh- how Keith wanted to grab it and return the kiss with unbridled passion- but, alas, his hands were a little.. preoccupied.

Lance had obviously picked up on that, tilting himself backwards as his eyes traveled downwards, attention pointed at Keith's crotch. "Come on, don't block the view." He admonished, gripping Keith's wrists and forcing his hands away.  
Keith whimpered, now pressing his thighs together as much as he could. Lance huffed an amused breath as he inspected the small wet patch on Keith's pants.

Without warning, he yanked Keith's bottoms down over his hips, exposing the other's dick and making him shiver.  
Instinct made Keith reach down to grab himself when he felt a drop of urine escape him, but his hand was swatted away.  
Lance wrapped his hand around Keith's member, beginning to slowly pump so he could get the other aroused. Keith whimpered in realization of what Lance was doing, writhing under his touch. "Lance, please- if you do that I won't be able to-"

"I _know._ " He cut in, the words originating from the back of his throat and forming a sound similar to a growl. Once he was hard, Lance released his grip on Keith's length in favor of slipping off his slacks, letting his own erection spring free. He fumbled around behind him, snatching a bottle of lube off the shower shelf and coating two of his fingers.

Keith grimaced. They'd done this numerous times before, but he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to it; the feeling of being penetrated while his bladder was filled to the brim- a feeling he loved, yet despised at the same time.  
He gasped as a slick finger entered him, every muscle in that area of his body tensing in favor of so many sensations.  
Lance pumped and curled his finger, thriving off of Keith's sounds of distress and pleasure. He wasted no time adding another digit- he wanted to get Keith prepped as soon as possible, not wanting to risk any possible kidney damage for the other.

Keith moaned and gasped, the reactions sounding rather feminine to any untrained ear. He gripped the sides of the tub, knuckles whitening as he could feel the liquid sloshing inside him with every pump of Lance's fingers. He was miserable, yet so pleasured, his mind clogged with mixed sensations and emotions. His surroundings seemed to be falling away, his vision blurring at the edges as his bladder throbbed with each stimulation of his prostate.

As soon as the arousal was stacking on itself, it was knocked down significantly when Lance removed his fingers. Keith whined, staring at him with a dazed expression. Lance chuckled.  
"Don't worry, kitten- you'll get something much better, now." He assured, positioning himself at Keith's hole.  
Keith gave an alarmed shout as Lance drove his cock into him, moaning as he did so.

Keith's senses were overwhelmed- pain and ecstasy melding together. His legs seemed to almost raise on their own as Lance thrusted into him, his heels digging into the small of the other's back. His nails drove into Lance's skin, scratching him and making small, bloody crescents. He wouldn't last long this way, not at all- not with Lance balls deep with every thrust of his hips, not with his bladder so full and his body so stimulated.

"La- hah..! Lance I'm really clo-" He couldn't even finish his sentence before a searing pain assaulted his kidneys and a heat burst inside of his abdomen.  
He came with a high pitched whine, painting his stomach and portions of Lance's chest with streaks of white.  
Without hardly a second's pause, he was peeing torrents, flooding over Lance's abs and trickling onto the bottom of the tub.  
The relief was blinding, his whole world melting into a blur of pleasure. He barely even registered the low groan from Lance, or the extra heat that bloomed in his ass.

As he finished, and Lance pulled out, he hardly even felt like a person. His eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open and drool leaking from the corner. His entire body felt weak and he couldn't even find the strength to open his eyes and look at his lover.  
He felt a warm hand run through his hair, and gentle nothings being whispered in his ear- Lance telling him how good he was, and how sexy he is, and how much he loves him.  
A small smile graced his lips, his eyes cracking open just enough to gaze at Lance- to see his flushed, sweating face, and the way his eyes were filled with love and admiration.

"Let's clean ourselves up and get in bed, how does that sound?" Lance suggested softly, massaging the site of Keith's overworked bladder. The other nodded, capturing Lance's lips in a short, sweet kiss, muttering a passing 'I love you'.


End file.
